Derrick Levasseur
|hometown = Providence, RI |occupation = Cop, TV Personality, & Writer |SocialMediaInputAnyText = Yes |TwitterUserName = DerrickL |InstagramUserName = DerrickVLevasseur |SnapchatUserName = DerrickLev |Votes = 0|Currently1 = Winner}} Derrick Levasseur is the winner of Big Brother 16. He was a part of The Detonators, Team America, a final two alliance with Cody named The Hitmen, and a backup final two deal with Victoria Rafaeli. He was formerly a member of the Bomb Squad, Los Tres Amigos, and The Rationale. Derrick made it all the way to the end without ever being nominated (although he was nominated by default when he failed to win the Final HOH which was won by his ally Cody) and won by a vote of 7-2 making him the first winner in Big Brother U.S history to accomplish this feat. Derrick is considered by some to be one of the greatest players to ever play Big Brother, and is often compared to certain Big Brother legends such as Will Kirby, and Dan Gheesling. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 30 Hometown: Providence, R.I. Current City: Providence, R.I. Occupation: Police Officer - Sergeant Three adjectives that describe you: Confident, methodical and ambitious. Favorite Activities: I am a big fan of guns and enjoy modifying and shooting them; I get to use most of them at work. Also, I like to scuba dive. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: Being away from my family for so long. Even though you are in the house with other people, you have to remember that they are trying to take $500,000 away from you and it will be tough to not have my family to release some of the tension. Do you have a strategy for winning Big Brother?: My strategy involves three phases. First, attempt to find common interests with as many houseguests as I can, while developing a profile on them. Second, start using the facts I learned about the houseguests against them. Finally, if I’m able to win a few HOH's/POV's late in the game, I can make some moves that will determine the winner. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most: I love that Dan Gheesling was always using sports analogies to pump himself up because I'm the same way. What are you afraid of: I am not a fan of heights. What is the accomplishment you are most proud of: I'm proud of my education and the accomplishments in my career as a police officer. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… Dream as if you'll live forever. Live as if you'll die today - James Dean What would you take into the house and why: A picture of my daughter as she is everything to me, my memory foam pillow since I need a good night sleep and a deck of cards. What would you do if Big Brother made you famous: I would try and use it to make some positive changes. I would like to give back to my family and help out the kids of Central Falls. Also, I'm a huge animal lover. Sign me up for anything I can do to help reduce the number of puppy mills, kill shelters and helping animals get adopted. Derrick attended college on a full ride baseball scholarship and got his master’s degree in Business Management. He’s been a Police Sergeant for 10 years after starting as an undercover officer when he was only 20 years old.http://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/214879/ Player History - Big Brother 16 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother * Derrick and Jana had a second child, a daughter named Peyton Kensie in February of 2016.http://getreallol.com/big-brother-winner-derrick-a-daddy-again/ * He returned for Big Brother 17 (US) alongside fellow Hitman Cody Calafiore (and his older brother, future houseguest Paulie Calafiore) to discuss the game. *On June 16, 2017, Derrick released a book called The Undercover Edge.https://twitter.com/DerrickL/status/875843609223995393 * He returned for Big Brother 19 (US) to host the HoH competition following the first Double Eviction. * He returned for Celebrity Big Brother 1 (US) along with fellow BB16 houseguest/winner Nicole Franzel and fellow winners Ian Terry and Josh Martinez, to explain how to win the game. * He returned for Big Brother 20 (US) to discuss the game. * He would later return days later in Big Brother 20 (US) along with Paul Abrahamian, Josh Martinez, Britney Haynes, Daniele Donato and Dominic Briones (offscreen) to celebrate Nicole Franzel and Victor Arroyo's engagement. Investigation Discovery * Derrick participated in the Martin Sheen produced series Hard Evidence: OJ Is Innocent on Investigation Discovery, which aired in January 2017.http://www.tvguide.com/tvshows/hard-evidence-oj-is-innocent/cast/919461/ * Derrick later became host of his own crime investigation show, Breaking Homicide, on Investigation Discovery, which premiered in April 2018. The show was renewed for a second season, which premiered in June 2019. Trivia * While in the house, Derrick was informed his grandfather passed away on July 25, 2014. *Derrick is the first houseguest in Big Brother history to make it past Day 78 without ever being nominated, the second being Austin of BB17. The third and fourth are James and Nicole of BB18. The fifth is JC of BB20. The sixth and seventh are Holly and Tommy of BB21. *Derrick is one of five houseguests to have never been nominated for eviction. The other four are Danielle Reyes and Jason Guy from Big Brother 3, Jillian MacLaughlin from Big Brother Canada 1 and Anthony Douglas from Big Brother Canada 7. **However, all five of them were put on the block by default after they failed to win the Final HOH. *Derrick is one of three houseguests in Big Brother 16 to have never competed in a Battle of the Block competition, following Devin Shepherd and Joey Van Pelt. * Derrick was the last person in Big Brother 16 to be dethroned as HOH. * Derrick is technically the first winner in Big Brother history to win the game and never win a Power of Veto Competition after it's introduction in BB3. ** Since there was no POV in BB1 and BB2, if you include Eddie McGee and Will Kirby, then Derrick is the third winner to not win POV but win the game. * Derrick accumulated the most money of any contestant, having earned $575,000. ** Aside from the $500,000 winnings, he earned $20,000 from the Team America tasks, $5,000 in the "Sloppy the Snowman" HOH competition, and an additional $50,000 for winning Big Brother as a member of Team America. * He is the second police officer to appear on the show, the first being Kathy Hillis. * Nicole compared him to Big brother 10 winner Dan Gheesling. ** Some people have also compared him to the winner of Survivor: Cagayan Tony Vlachos. * Derrick holds the record for the most rounds safe without ever being nominated or facing an eviction, with 15. * Derrick, along with Danielle Reyes and Jason Guy (both from BB3), Janelle Pierzina (BB7) Kevin Campbell (BB11), and Dan Gheesling (BB14) are the only houseguests to never face eviction until Final 3. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 16 (US) Contestants Category:Winners